Of Leafman, mice and stompers
by BlondeBunnyBoo
Summary: One shot Epic drabbles AU's, Alt endings and any canon things you can think off. Main pairings M.KXNod TaraXRonin. Suggests taken. Please read and review!
1. Numb

**Paring: M.K/Nod**

**Rating: K+/T**

**Category****: Hurt/Angst/Romance**

**Summery:Alternate ending of Epic Mandrake got his dark prince. One shot. Resubmitted. Please read and review.**

**Author Comment****: Update-I got a very hurtful and abusive PM, they are reported. So because of this I'll stop the story it will stay as a one shot sorry to everyone I'm just so annoyed right now I'll be updating Tainted soon. **

**An interesting thought what if Mandrake won and chose is prince and it was Nod? As for tainted I'll be updating it next week end I am back at college so less updates on any story.**

M.K leaped through the forest attempting to catch her breath as she hid amongst the fallen fortress that had protected the Jinn's once known as the city of Moonhaven. This was just getting ridiculous, honesty so ridiculous. She felt repulsed hearing them land their bats, by those small noises they made by them moving and breathing. Small grunts came from their mouths as they dismounted their crows.

"Where's that girl?" One said.

"I saw her land here!" Another replied.

"The Prince wants her taken in alive. We can't fail again, King Mandrake will have our heads." Another hissed at them clearly annoyed.

Well, well by the different voices she was hearing there had to be about four. She slowly and silently took out her bow unwrapping it from her body, just peering around the corner of the wall to see them looking around. As if they would find her, there was no way she would be going back to Wrathwood not without putting up a fight. Taking an arrow out of her quiver she attached it to the bow getting ready to strike if she needed.

But after everything that had happened over the past year she didn't want to take any more lives than she needed to even a Boggan. Well she wanted to take one life that sign of a bitch that took him away from her.

Mandrake. That coward took so lives over the past year and it needed to stop but the resistance was weakening with the rot taking over and no fresh food their numbers were dwindling fast. Ronin led the resistance against the Boggan army and then Finn coming in a close second then if times were bad enough M.K would be in charge.

If times weren't bad enough already.

She closed her eyes leaning against the cold marble.

M.K Breathed through her mouth trying to keep then long, slow and most importantly silent. She stood at the ready behind the decayed wall that was once Moonhaven. The once beautiful place that stood for hope and beauty fell not long after the pod bloomed in darkness.

A year ago they had failed the mission Mub, Grub and Nim Gulu were all dead they didn't stand a chance. Her Father never made it in time to stop the bats he never got her message he packed up a long time ago in search for his missing daughter. Ozzy went with him.

She wanted to go home so her Father would know she was safe but that had to wait.

M.K never got back was she had given up and oh how she grew bitter about it. Being torn from her life finally ready to get back to her Father to apologize she had rehearsed it so many time in her head. She would say I'm sorry, tell him he was right all along and she would let him know how much she loved and cared for him.

No one would ever off guessed who Mandrake forced to be his dark prince.

"I see it there's her shadow." She heard in an excited voice.

Her eyes snapped open readying her bow. Her fingers gripped the center tightly as her other hand wrapped three fingers around the string also holding the bow in place. Letting out a battle scream she ran from behind the wall she shot a Boggan in the eye. He let out a scream in agony.

A half smile crept up on her lips if Ronin could see her now he might be proud but couldn't help but feel guilty about it. Loading up another arrow she leaped onto the walls edge, pushing her feet into it she felt it crumble a little. She shot the same Boggan in the heart. Doing a flip she landed on her feet one foot far behind the other.

"You'll pay for that!" The leader of the group said with a staff in hand ready to attack for killing his friend.

One stopped him "remember Sir we need her alive. The Prince demands it!"

M.K's eyes narrowed under her helmet "like hell I'll be going to Wrathwood boys so be prepared to lose." She said smugly reaching for another arrow but there wasn't one. Her eyes widened "oh shit." She said. She smiled "so guys how about we you know take five." She laughed nervously.

They all smiled weapons in hand they came after her.

Sighing to herself she used her bow as a pole. Pushing it in to a small crack lifting herself up over the Boggan's to land behind them. They turned confused "hey guys." She said smiling and waving.

They did a double take and came after again. M.K used her bow and swung it at a throat of one of the Boggin soldiers, spinning three hundred and sixty degrees her body lowering with it she kicked the feet from another.

She quickly blocked ones sword with her bow. This had been going on for two days it was seriously getting on her nerves she couldn't eat, sleep or train without getting her mind off him but this was getting to be too much. Her arrows her gone, her energy levels were depleting rapidly and she was getting to a greater extant frustration, her armor was destroyed again! Using as much energy she could muster M.K pushed him off of her and reached for an arrow pulling it out of the dead Boggan.

She had come a long way since that girl that night in MoonHaven that couldn't lift a sword off the ground she was now carrying one on her back all the time but she preferred the arrow. Putting the arrow on the string she quickly launched it at her current attacker right in to the heart another perfect shot.

Two down, three to go. She thought to herself as she let out a disproving grunt.

Once again using her bow as a launching device she forced herself up she jumped onto a Boggan's head. She giggled "opps." She used his head to accelerate her escape. Leaping off it the Boggan she landed on the walls of Moonhaven. The wall came up to fast, she wasn't prepared as well as she thought. She face planted into the stone marble the Boggan's were laughing as she tried to find a place to hang on. She did. M.K whistled for her bird.

The beautiful, brown bird came along. Of course she was old, her wing feathers were tattled and going bold but she held a special meaning for M.K. She dived towards her current master M.K smiling, reaching towards her.

M.K's pupils went small as the bird let out a cry for help. A Boggan fired one of their rot arrows at the faithful creature she fell from the sky crying in pain. Her feathers and flesh slowly disintegrating right in front of M.K's eyes. "No, no, no." M.K slowly repeated to herself in disbelief. That small sweet animal became her best friend in this hostile wasteland always there when she needed her. Tears pieced M.K's eyes, no she wouldn't have this. Letting go off the marble stone she took out her sword and landed on the ground in one easy step.

"You'll pay for this." She said calmly staring at them. "I'm only going to kill two of you so one can take this message back to ManJerk! I'll get the prince back." She spat. Her inner angels that told her it was wrong to kill they were gone surrendering towards the demons that hated these creatures oh so badly.

She loved that bird just as she loved him.

Dragging her sword against the once perfect marble she walked towards them slowly, teasing them with the pace. Knowing their demise would come soon enough. With every step they seemed to back a tiny bit. She made a sudden movement they gasped. M.K laughed in such a dark tone "you are all such cowards."

She picked up her sword and ran towards them leaping through the air once again. She didn't notice a crow pick her up and begin to take her in to the direction of Wrathwood. Her eyes widened no way she would go there!

She was raised off the ground just enough for the Boggan's to jump up and disarm her before taking off. Her sword was taken from her but that wouldn't break her she still had her own body as a weapon! Straightening her legs she started to swing them back and forth gathering up momentum she kicked the crow right in the gut and used it as a launching pad. She used all her strength, there was no other place but down.

Luckily it wasn't too far.

She shot down and headed for the trees. That was the last thing she remembered before she felt a sharp, agonizing pain hit her in the thigh and she blacked out.

She heard a few different voices in and out of consciousness.

"She killed two of our own." That dumb Boggan that shot her said.

"Make sure you keep her with you this time I can't guarantee her fate next time." That was a familiar dark tone Mandrake the king.

"I will." Said the prince sighing.

M.K woke up a few days later when her eyes finally opened they stung at the sudden strain of sunlight that was above her. She quickly discarded the sunlight hissing away from it. She moved away from the sun back in to a familiar corner in a familiar jail.

She looked at herself. She was stuck here again her wound was treated and wrapped but traces of blood or continued bleeding lingered on the dirty fabric. She wore that once again familiar dress made off the dull, grey feathers of birds that died for this piece of crap and the top was held together by the fur of a mouse.

It repulsed her.

M.K gathered herself, calming herself again being in this situation once again. She lifted herself up and limped over to the tarred goo in the corner. Looking at her appearance she was very dirty. Her leg stung it needed proper medical attention but this wouldn't be the first time that this happened.

Maybe the fifth or sixth.

Her leg started to bleed again she quickly applied pressure to the wound. She let out small whimper sounds. There was a jingle on the lock. Shit! Hadn't she leant to keep quiet but how could she when she was in so much pain. And then came in a Boggan once again the same one who shot her. She snickered at the creature as he laughed at her pain.

"The prince wanted to see you as soon as you got up." He said.

"Huh I know." She murmured "do I at least get help this time since you shot me?"

"No." He replied.

"Figures Manjerk's properly got him doing another suicide mission." She bitterly joked.

"It is King Mandrake to you girl," He spat.

Taking a sword to her lower back the Boggan stabbed M.K lightly. "Yeah, yeah I know the drill." She said moving. They walked through Wrathwood she was barefoot her steps not heard at all but she was seen the other Boggan's laughed at her poking at her dress. Finally to the Prince's room they got to after a minute or two off walking.

Well for M.K she limped in pain all the way there.

"He wants you to wait here for him and don't think of trying to escape again." The Boggan said.

She limped over to a small bed "wouldn't dream of it." She replied sitting. The Boggan left, then she remembered the events her leg stung her as she raised her chest and cried silently to herself. Did he get some pleasure out of this? She knew he loved her like she loved him back. But this wasn't love anymore it was an obsession.

After about an hour he stepped in. The prince in all his glory. His skin tinted a very light grey yet still a very healthy pink, his brown hair shaggy like always and those eyes she looked in to them and melted again.

"Nod." She whimpered.

"M.K you okay?" He asked walking over to the red head beauty. She nodded tears leaking. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting next to her.

"This has to stop." She said flatty "if I went back to being human we could of at a relationship that could of lead us to me becoming an actual Leafwoman and living with you in Moonhaven not this Nod. I can't go home your magic won't allow this."

"But M.K you could come and live here-"He tried.

"No Nod. We can't continue this look you know I love you but it can't work." She said moving away slightly.

"M.K." He said running his finger through his hair "you know I didn't want this. I-I had no choice."

"You did." She replied looking away.

"No it was I change sides or Mandrake would kill the Jinn's and you know how important they are to the ecosystem." He replied.

"I know but this one was destroyed." She said "the animals moved on so did the Jinn's but the Leafmen are still here."

"I know I'm trying to get Mandrake to stop hunting you guys down. You're the only one who's safe." He said.

She wiped her nose on her scared skin "I know I just want to go home." She said sadly. "I miss my Dad."

"I know." Was all he could say.

"I gave up everything for Moonhaven it's my home now and I can't give it up Nod." She said as his heart broke. "Finn is like my big brother and Ronin practically adopted me."

"I know I miss them." He laughed bitterly.

"They know." She replied.

"Anymore process of separating the pod and me?" He asked.

"No." She replied. That simple word was always the answer.

"Remember before I became the stupid prince?" He asked.

"I know." She laughed "you kissed quickly in front of everyone. Mub was so angry."

"And you know I would do it again if I could." He said.

"If everything you touch didn't turn to rot." She said bitterly.

He sighed "I can't control then this power runs through my veins and seeps through my skin, If it doesn't you know I'll die."

"Don't die on me please." She whimpered.

"Put your arms around me." He said this was an often occurrence she could put her arms around him through his cloths as long as her skin remained off his. She nodded smiling as she hugged him.

She leaned on him as they just sat in silence.

"Will you be gone tomorrow?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied sleepy.

"Please don't leave me again." He whispered.

"Okay." She replied heart broken.

Ronin would come for her and repeat this dangerous cycle again it was never ending.

Would it ever end?

No.


	2. Both of Us (super hero AU)

**Paring: M.K/Nod Mild Tara/Ronin**

**Rating: T**

**Category****: Humor/Family**

**Summery: M.K famous thief is just looking for a way to earn money. (Super hero AU) **

**Author's comment: Second in the series first off I regret nothing; story makes no sense to me so it might to you. Tainted will be updated when collage is over for the year so a few more weeks please don't hate me.**

"And now we return to our breaking story it has been believed that famous thief only known as M.K has been cornered in the south west district of the city. Kayley Johnson is at the scene."

"Thanks Hank I am here just outside of the alleyway where M.K is believed to be. This comes after a string of robberies in the south side banks these past four months from major mob bosses ever since there has been a bounty put on her head of one hundred thousand dollars. Police hope to get her in to the custody for her own safety."

"Any word on the actual situation Kayley?"

"No Hank the police refuse to comment at this time."

Her breath hitched as she stood in the shadows behind a dumpster. It was Winter so it was cold and damp from all the show fall in Moonhaven she was shaking under that skin tight leather outfit. The cops were after her again she just sat in the snow rubbing her arms, cuddling herself in an attempt to keep warm but to her discomfort it didn't do anything. Her breathing patterns were turning in to short, shaky pants. Each inhale caused her throat to blister from the fierce winds filled with those beautiful but deadly snowflakes.

It really wasn't her fault she was stuck like this.

No it was her life not that it was dull or boring but her family was in pain. Her Mother dying of a stage four cancer tumour on her heart and her Father was obsessed with these new heroes that were showing up everywhere so life wasn't the best. There was no steady income coming in, she was fired a few days ago from her job so she decided to take up stealing full time not just casually.

"Check over there!" An officer shouted in to the air.

"Fuck!" She hissed.

_What to do? Get caught? Not an option at all. _She looked around she was stuck behind a dumpster between two apartment buildings. "Maybe I could climb up the ladders but I'm not that fast yet. Fuck." She sighed. "Only one choice it's time to fight."

Quietly she takes out her bow staff, presses in the middle and it extends to at least a metre long. "Breathe M.K you've been in worse positions before." She screams running towards the police force she quickly tries to count but there isn't any time. So she just runs as she hears a shot, of course she easily avoids it by dropping her body.

"I never said to shot! M.K we need you under police protection!" An officer yells "there has been a bounty placed on you."

She doesn't move "you call shooting at me, protecting me? Ha fuckers!" She smiles. "I've taken you all down before I can take care of myself who wants me?"

"The heroes of Moonhaven command it!" The officer sounds back.

"Those annoying little protectors of Moonhaven? No thanks." She said getting up getting ready to strike. "You see no one tells me what to do." She hisses "now get out of my way or I'll beat you all again!"

"Please don't make this harder than it needs to be." The officer replies.

"How about no." She replies slowly circling towards him.

"Then you leave me no choice." He replies he puts a small phone towards his face "send him in." Everything suddenly got colder; a breeze hit M.K so fast, unexpected and strong she was sent tumbling over on to her ass. _Shit he was here. _"Do not shoot!" He repeats.

M.K leaned over and rubbed her right ass cheek. Oh it was throbbing a lot. Dam it hurt and it was his entire fault again she was like this. It had to give him some sick pleasure seeing her as a damsel in distress or he had a hero complex.

"Well you look as ever." He says standing in front of her with a smug look.

"Oh you do as well Hummingbird boy." She asked groaning.

"It's The Human HummingBird." He says taking a heroic pose "you know that M.K." He said with a lingering 'k' sound.

"What brings you here? Shouldn't you be out fighting the Boggan terrorists with Mother Nature and Leafman or something like that ass hole?"

"The Leafman sent me here you've been getting in to a bit too much trouble for his liking." He said reaching a hand towards her.

She slaps it away "or it's because I beat you last week and it bruised your fragile male ego in the middle of town square." She grunts pushing herself up thanking her fortune that she decided to wear gloves tonight or her fingers might have been bitten off by frost bite.

"That to, The Leafman wants you bought back to the League of Moonhaven to be put under protection." He said.

"How about no?" She glares at him. "I am sick of being treated like a damsel I've beat you, Mother Nature and The Leafman all at least once! Well you penalty of times."

"Well no choice it either I bring you back or I get fired and I like my job thank you!" He retorts back.

"I know how to beat you all! I figured it out I could sell that information for a pretty penny." She replies coldly. "You tell Leafman that if he continues pursuing me I'll sell it to the highest bidder.

Her Father's obsession with these heroes helped her survive. He spent day after day researching, watching old tapes and books he figured it out. The Leafman was just a normal person he just has amazing leader and sword skills. He wore a leaf like samurai armor with a ski mask covering his face.

Mother Nature controlled plants, animals and healed-her weaknesses were simple if the Earth was in pain she was. One time M.K stabbed a tree and the hero collapsed and cried. She looked like a hippie to the media a dress made up of nothing but a tight cotton outfit that was modelled off leafs and flower petals a mask covered the top half of her face. It stood at her thighs all the fanboys for their fan service daily.

The Human HummingBird he was the youngest and the cockiest. He was fast to say the least it was like he travelled in another dimension or time period. He just coolly wore jeans and a shirt with a plastic fifty cent store mask. His outfit was being made and everyone was waiting for the reveal.

But M.K was different an antihero stealing from the rich and giving to the poor while keeping a small sum to help save her Mother. She wore a tight leather outfit with army boots with a poorly designed mask it was cut from a scarf.

The Leafman wanted her to be the fourth and final member but she didn't know.

M.K started to walk away "if anyone follows me I'll kill the nearest person!" She yells behind her.

The officer didn't want this but if she was threating the public, action would be taken. "Stop or we will shoot!" He yells.

She turned towards them "go ahead shoot me! It won't make a difference you're all a bunch of cockbites! You don't know justice you political correct society sickens me. So shoot me I dare you." She said walking off.

"Shoot her!" He shouts annoyed quickly regretting the decision.

Her eyes widen as the command hit her ears, seconds seemed like forever as the guns fired. This was nothing for The Human HummingBird he runs towards her, picks her up over his shoulder and runs off with her. Within a blink she was in another alleyway across the street.

"That's it!" He yells "you've gone too far you could off been killed!"

"So fucking what?" She spits "it's not like it would be any different without me!" She snaps.

"You're an idiot!" He yells getting closer to her.

"Well you're a tool!" She yells back.

"Cockbock!" He glares.

"How in the fuck an I cockbock?" She yells her breathing was heavy.

"Oh trust me you are." He pokes her. Ever since she came around his sex life was slow because of chasing her in general but most of all he just couldn't help but sexy little leather outfit and ripping it off her.

She pokes him back harder "it's not my fault you properly have a stale sex life!"

"Yours is just as dry virgin." He smiles.

"Fuck you." She snaps.

"Oh I would if I could but I would settle for you." He flicks her nose.

"Alright that's enough!" They both turned towards a roaring voice there they were. Moonhaven's most famous heroes The Leafman and Mother Nature. "Mary Katherine Bomba you are hear by under arrest until-"

"Wait what?" She asks interrupting the Leafman. "You know who I am?"

"Of course." He replies. "You need to come with us." He says sternly.

"Haha no fuck off!" She snaps. The Leafman walks over to her then grabs her. She kicks him, he blocks her easily. "Let me go!" She screams.

"No-"

"Let me go!"

"You need-"

"Ronin enough!" Roars Mother Nature. "Please leave her be. Let me talk with her." She says calmly. The Leafman nods letting M.K go, Mother Nature walks over to her. She wraps her soft hands around M.K's face "sweetie I know it's hard I went through the same thing with my Mother. I lost her to a brain tumour and there is not a day when I miss her or regret not being able to do more. But if you come with us we could help you." She says.

"How?" M.K replies.

"I know your Mother will die within the month sweetie we can help you accept it. Get you cleaned up, work on you becoming the best hero you can be. There's not much we can do about your Mother but if keep her alive any longer then she needs to be it's just plain cruel." She said as a watery substance hit her hands softly.

"But I can't lose her my Dad doesn't love me I'm all alone!" She cries angrily.

"Your never alone M.K." She replies wiping away her tears.

"I feel like it." She says bitterly.

"I have this saying many leafs, one tree. We're all individuals but we're all connected and you know what?" She smiles.

"What?" She says nothing above a whisper.

"I care about you." She smiles.

"Um thanks….Mother Nature." M.K says gratefully but awkwardly.

"That's Tara Queen to you." She smiles.

"I like your name." M.K replies.

"Thanks I'm trusting you with it maybe those knuckle heads will tell you there names one day." She smiles.

"Nod." Says The Human HummingBird.

"Ronin." Said The Leafman.

"M.K will you consider joining us?" Tara asks.

"Promise I won't ever be alone?" M.K replies.

"I promise." Tara smiles.

"Then I'll join." M.K blushed as Tara rubbed their noses together happily.

"You're now my little sister." She giggles.


	3. Little Red Tara Hood

**Paring: Tara/Ronin**

**Rating: K+**

**Category: Humour/Friendship**

**Summary: Tara in the roll of Little Red riding hood.**

**Authors note: This was suggested so have a tiny update. Collage is over for the year yay so Tainted will be updated next week.**

**To answer SuperFanOfMKNod This is a collection of one shots so none of these will have a follow up just somewhere to put all these one shot instead of them cluttering up my profile.**

What to do?

There seemed to be nothing much going on in the village it was peaceful but the same old thing. Birds singing, people politely getting along, farming it was such a simple live but she wanted adventure, fun and fantasy.

Maybe her Mother will have something for her to do.

"Mama, Mama!" Said the young teenager running across her small shack house. Her tiny bare feet could be heard her Mother laughed and shook her head she knew what was coming "do you have anything for me today?" She asks easily.

"Of course Tara your Father is out in the forest working on his new theories will you take these cookies to him?" She asks calmly. Tara nods happily. "Well go and put on some shoes and I'll get a care basket ready baby." The Mother says right as Tara runs off.

Tara was adopted by a wonderful family at a young age, her Mother died giving birth to her. This family took her in they didn't judge her like the other's in the village. Putting her shoes on she runs back to her adoptive Mother "He's in the far left of the forest and put on your red hood to warn off those nasty wolf people." She says wrapping her hood on her daughter, Tara nods again. "Be safe I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Mama!" She smiles before running out the door. Holding the basket in her arms closely she walked through the village she knew people were looking at her because of her skin colour not that she cared. She shrugs as they whisper their disgusting nothings about her.

She laughs when she comes across two young children her sister M.K and her best friend Nod she hears him moan loudly. "C'mon M.K not again I'm not gonna kiss you."

"But where playin' Snow White you're my prince charming you need to kiss me better!" The five year old demands.

"But I wanted to be the wicked witch." Nod sighs.

Tara walks over "what you all doin'?" She asks.

"Sis, Noddie won't kiss me better!" M.K exclaims.

"It's Nod!" He retorts quickly.

"M.K why don't you be the prince and he be the princess for once?" Tara asks.

"Are you silly Tara? The boys are always the hero." M.K said confused.

"Why do you need to be the one in distress hun?" Tara retorts.

"The Brother Grimm, Daddy, Mummy, Noddie-" M.K starts.

"Okay, okay sweetie just think how cute Nod would look in a dress." Tara says.

"OOOO Nod you wanna wear a dress?" She asks.

"Ewww no." Nod says running off "you'll never make me!"

"Oh I will." M.K shouts after them.

Tara laughs and walks off towards the forest. It was such a nice day maybe she could take her time and care for a few flowers never pick them it hurt them too much. She happily skips through the forest humming a merry tune to herself, as much as she loved the forest something was never right.

The boy who lived here and the half wolf people that ate people like her. After coming across the sunny and happy part of the forest she picks a stick up and begins to drag it on the ground. Daddy dear was near the site was just ten minutes away. It was getting dark with the cloud cover.

Tara hears a rustling a bush to the right of her. She gulps and travels along the set dirt path off the course of nature for her own safety. Something runs past her she squeaks, Tara moves the basket from her hand to her elbow and holds the stick with both hands.

"Keep calm it's probably nothing." She shudders as she continues to walk.

"Oh do we look like nothing?" Whispers a gruff voice behind her. Tara gasps and turns around scared, she's shivering.

"It can't be." She says in shock.

"Oh it's us." He replied crudely "Your kind isn't welcome here!" He hisses.

"Look I just here to my Daddy then I'll be off." She spoke maintaining a calm voice.

"Oh your Daddy is already gone so no one's here to protect you." He replies "we'll be eating like kings tonight a whole girl to ourselves!"

"Y-you don't wanna eat me I'm tough and full of fatty sugar. I eat nothing but cookies and, and if you eat me I'll be sure to punch your gut!" She exclaims proudly suddenly gaining courage. "Anyway I'll be able to take you easily!" She states holding up the stick.

"Oh who ever said I was alone?" The wolf boy smiles before bellowing out a loud howl "within minutes my pack will be here!" Tara hears howls echoing off in to the distance she slowly steps backwards scared senseless. "You can run but you can't hide they have your scent, the hunt is on." He laughs licking his lips.

"Okay Tara calm down." She whispers before turning on her heels and running to the sunny side of the forest. She was running as fast as her feet would take her with tears puncturing her lashes. She was going to die today there was no escaping it. But hell she would make them work for it so taking in a gasp of breath she continues running but now she must keep quiet.

Tara feels something yanking on her hood she screams dropping her stick and basket full of treats. She pulls back "Let go!" She snaps. The force pulls on her hood harder before she falls in to a small hole in a tree.

She feels a hand over her mouth "keep quiet!" Whispers a voice no older then her. She opens her eyes to reveal a boy, the forest boy. She thought he was only a myth she attempted to get out a word but she only heard her muffled cries. "Keep quiet or I'll throw you back out there!"

She moves his hand "what do you think you-"

"Saving you!" He says "now can you please keep quiet!?"

A few rustles were heard just outside of their hiding spot Tara was wincing. She saw them they were sniffing the air for her but they came up empty handed "where did she go?!" The wolfboy hisses annoyed.

He runs off trying to find her.

"T-thank you." She shudders.

"Come on." He simply says to her, taking out a dagger. "I'll take you home."

"How do you know where I live?"

"I don't you'll lead me while I'll track and keep the Wolf's off your scent. So tell me which way?"

"Right to the river and you travel down East and we'll be there in no time."

"Follow me."

She gets up and follows him "might I ask why you're out here?" She asks.

"Do you ever be quiet? You know you're in the wolf's forest during twilight?"

"Did you know so are you?"

"But I can survive can you?"

"I have a stick to hit them with."

"Without the necessary skills you'll die."

"Do you have them?" She asks stopping him in his tracks with her face close to his.

He blushes. "Y-yes of course!"

"Show me."

"No."

"Aww please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Do it or I'll scream."

"No you won't do it."

"What makes you think I won't?"

"If you do we'll die."

"Fine." She says stubbornly. "S-so why are you out here?"

"I live here."

"Oh like a hermit?"

"No."

"Yep like my Daddy he's a hermit!"

"Keep quiet."

"Please why are you out here?"

He sighs "I'm not welcome in the village."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He snaps.

"Okay sorry." She groans. "So where are your parents?"

"Dead." He simply said.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because it's such as news." He shrugs "who do you live with?" She asks.

"No one." He replies.

"Are you ever lonely?" She asks. The boy shrugs again Tara hugs him. He glares at her "you must get lonely so just take it."

He cracks a small smile then shakes his head "your village is just a few minutes away keep following the river."

"Come with me please? You can live with my parents they always taking in people like us-"

"Like us? Strays? Outcasts? Pest?"

"Orphans. Nod's parents died, my Daddy left and My Mama's dead and M.K well there only real kid." Tara says "they would gladly take you in."

"No I don't belong in that world." He says.

"Tell you name please?"

"Ronin, yours?"

"Tara." She smiles "so tell me will I see you again?"

"I'll visit."

"Thanks Ronin." Tara smiles before she runs back in to the village as he goes back in to the forest where he belonged.


	4. Flight

**Pairing: M.K/Nod**

**Rating: K+**

**Category: Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary: He's always flying alone but not this time.**

**Author's comments: An oldie but a goodie I just found it among my files. Enjoy.**

Flying was always an amazing feeling. In this world full of metal and smoke being up high enough to actually breath was just incredible. The town of Moonhaven was a small industrial place that housed a few hundred. It was one of the places that had natural resources left on this dying world. Their Queen Tara refused any outside partnerships with other countries that would off taken away the beauty of her kingdom.

Of course they had to modernize to survive.

Their town was in merged with trees and surrounding nature. It was a picture perfect place for anyone who wanted to see the beauty of a lost environment. Most of the skies around the Earth were extremely clouded, full of rain and storms but at Moonhaven there was hardly any of that mostly sunshine and some of the freshest air available. People would come in to attempt to can it for themselves but never made it out of Moonhaven with them.

People believed the Tara could talk with nature, asking it to protect the people of Moonhaven in return they would protect the plants and keep them alive. Even some species of animals were only surviving here.

And the Queen needed to protect them.

The civilization of Moonhaven was currently in war with a rivaling town along the borders their lived the residents of Wrathwood. Though Moonhaven was winning, there were strict laws on the people.

Some of citizens didn't listen or follow the laws sent by the queen. One of these daredevils was a young shaggy brown haired boy named Nod. His father was killed in battle ever since he wanted to join the army but was always too young. He started his training at a young age and these antics were to get the attention of the army or just to have a little fun and impress a girl.

He flew a giant handmade flying machine shaped in to a bird it ran on solar power and with Moonhaven's endless sunny days he was always around playing caution with the wind hanging around the border or on top of buildings.

A young girl with red hair and beautiful green eyes she looked in to the sky. She sighed to herself looking at her friend Nod again doing flips, sharp turns she heard his screams of happiness. She longed to join him but was too fearful after her Mother's accident. She held her knees to her chest, clutching them. Mary Katherine or M.K she would be preferred was always watching him and he knew it. Nod would always show off to her. Give her a show to make her smile again.

But today was different today he would get her to fly with him. She sat upon her roof again, looking at him happily but to her shock he suddenly took a dangerous dive and stopped in front of her.

"Hello." She said quietly putting a strand of hair behind her ear while blushing profoundly.

"Hi." He replied taking of his helmet revealing that messy brown head of hair.

"Why'd you stop you were doing so well?" She asked.

Getting off his creation "well I was wondering if you would join me." He said with a huff.

"Nod I-I can't you know that." She replies wrapping her arms around herself.

"I know." He says. "But I want you to stop fearing the world and start living the amazing gifts of it."

She shakes her head her facial expression turns wearily frightened.

"Come on M.K." He sighs "what would it take you to get up there and fly with me?"

M.K can't help but keep her facial expression and shrug. She's at a loss for words.

Putting out his muscular hand towards her. "M.K I promise you. I won't let you fall." He says in a sincere tone.

"Y-you promise?" She asks.

"I do and if you come I'll grant you a wish anything you like." He said bribing her like a small child refusing to try new foods.

"I don't know." M.K replies keeping her arms to herself.

"You trust me don't you?" He says.

"Y-yes of course you are my be-"She is stopped midsentence.

"Then come with me." He smiles. She still looks unsure "I'll even let you put your arms around me." He says extending his hand.

She smiles and let's out in a small voice "okay." He clutches on her hand for dear life as he helps her up and races to the bird happily. Their footsteps were heard clanking against the tin roof as they get closer her heartbeats get louder in her ears.

She couldn't do it.

She froze right before they reached the mechanical bird causing Nod to almost tumble over but he was able to ground himself before he hit the floor. She whispered "I can't do it."

"C'mon M.K your so close." He complains.

"C-can I have my wish now?" She barely speaks just above whisper.

"As long as you fly with me." He smiles.

"Put your arms around me." She says he steps towards her and holds her tightly. She is blushing in his shoulder "I wish for you just to hold me and comfort me before we go on."

"Okay." He says kissing her forehead.

It was very awkward at first best friends of course would act like this but this was different. They seem to fit each other perfect his arms wrapped around her vice versa. She knew she loved him more than anyone maybe instead of just being friends.

She looked up at him, getting on her toes she caressed his neck with her hair. All of a sudden his hand reached for her neck and rubbed it slightly then he encouraged her to lean back. She tilted her head back and kissed her softly. It was sloppy, awkward and their noses bumped together not at all the perfect first kiss but it was soft, slow and sweet.

The separated for a second he blushed "well-"

"That was so slippery I thought I with all those hot girls you went out with you'd be a pro." She laughs.

"Haha speaking to the girl who never kissed a guy before other than her Dad." He said.

"Hey." She complains.

"I kid." He smiles.

She laughs.

"Come and fly with me." He says.

She nods.


End file.
